


To Market

by BlueNightmare



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gags, Sexual Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightmare/pseuds/BlueNightmare
Summary: Severa falls into the clutches of a band of slavers, and her own self-doubt.





	To Market

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic to be archived here. Originally posted September 2016.

Light streamed in through the shabby wooden ceiling of the derelict barn, illuminating the countless motes of dust that drifted through the stale air, making glittering gold of the loose strands of hay that dotted the floorboards and spreading gentle heat throughout the dilapidated structure.

To the young woman hanging in the center of the decaying structure by her rope-snared wrists, her long red twintails trailing listlessly against her lightly armored body, the warmth of the sun had never seemed further away.

Severa stared at the grimy wooden floor, her dark red eyes stormy in their intensity. This hadn't been meant to happen. Her valiant defense of the frontier village, besieged by a small band of uncivilized country brigands, was supposed to end in victory, glory and the adulation of the grateful villagers. The simple peasants of the peaceful hamlet were supposed to be falling over themselves to praise and reward her, the more creative among them already crafting the songs they would sing of her strength and beauty for generations.

Instead, each and every one of them was dead.

The gang of stupid, probably-diseased degenerates had never been meant to corner her against a wall, surrounding her and blocking her in, but even _then_ she should have been able to fight her way out of the situation with just a little more than the usual effort. She was stronger, smarter, far more skilled than all of them put together, and she knew it. If it hadn't been for that stupid, _stupid_ rock beneath her feet... well, it shouldn't have been enough to bring her down - wouldn't have brought her _mother_ down - but if it hadn't been there she wouldn't have mis-stepped, wouldn't have stumbled, and those disgusting bandit scum wouldn't have been able to bat the sword from her hand and ram her up against the wall with a blade at her throat.

If only she could _really_ believe the rock was the only thing responsible for the desperate screams that hammered her ears and the persistent stench of burning that filled her nostrils.

It was all over now, at the least. The air had grown quiet hours ago, the acrid smell had faded eventually, and the golden sunlight was beginning to dim to orange embers, heralding the end of the village's final day.

The bandits had not been back for Severa yet, content to leave her to stew by herself in this horrid little barn, but she knew with sickening certainty that it was only a matter of time. Three words had stood out from their gleeful chatter as they had departed, as if they had been inked in capital letters amid a scrawl of lowercase, ringing in her ears hours after the fact.

"Red hair sells."

~ ~ ~

She had put all of her might into straining against the ropes that held her in place, the swirling vortex of pent-up anger inside of her fueling her stumbling, jerking, violently twisting struggles, but by the time the bastards returned to claim their prize, Severa was exactly where they had left her.

Her gloved wrists were still crossed and bound above her, tethered to the rafters high over her head. Her jaw was still crammed full of grime-crusted rags, pinning her tongue flat and filling her mouth with the foul taste of greasy dirt, the thin leather belt that kept them inside digging into her lips, as cruelly tight as ever. Her legs had not been bound at all, but there was little she could do with them but stumble about in a vain search for a more comfortable position, the thin white metal of her protective greaves clanking with every awkward, shuffling step. She had seen enough of bandits' methods to know that they had gone easy on her, but that hadn't made enduring this position for hours any more pleasant.

When the barn's wide, creaky old doors were finally pulled open, leaving Severa blinking against the sudden influx of fiery, smoldering sunlight, the silhouettes of the same grizzled, broad-shouldered bandits filed into the crumbling building, just as she had expected.

They fanned out around her with morbid grins on their weather-beaten faces, two old and one young, all dressed in seemingly random configurations of ragged clothing and well-used armor and smelling of horses and ash, their shells of eyes looking her up and down with the hunger of starving men. Those were the calloused hands that had hauled her in here and bound her wrists, ever so _accidentally_ feeling her up through her armor as they bullied her into place and strung her up like a squirming tapestry. The soiled rags that had been forced between her lips to silence her venomous tongue had come from their filthy pockets. They were familiar, gratingly so.

What Severa hadn't expected was for another one of their sorry band to join them, and for the new face to be that of a woman.

Red hair, as vibrant as her own, but fashioned into a single elegantly flowing ponytail rather than the young warrior's drooping twintails. A long red cloak over a matching tunic and trousers, neater and better cared for than anything the common brigands had ever touched. A pretty face, one Severa had seen more than once before, but belonging to a woman that Severa was meeting for the very first time.

Anna... or one of the many Annas that roamed the land, identical in looks and profession if not always equal in ethics.

"So this is her, huh?" Wasting no time in getting down to business, one trait that she shared with every one of her sisters, this particular Anna closed in on Severa with a lively spring in her step, her shrewd red eyes studying the younger girl as if she were a piece of merchandise. It took the bristling Severa a few seconds to remember that she almost certainly was, and she turned her head aside as the merchant girl circled around her, clicking her tongue and murmuring little hmms and ahhs to herself.

"Hmmm. Not bad. Not bad..." There was a chipper beat to Anna's tone as she came back around to Severa's front, peering too closely at her face for comfort, a finger teasing the merchant's chin in thought. "Yeah, I can work with her. You know, if she had her hair down, she could almost be pretty..."

Something inside Severa _snapped_. Perhaps it was the implication that she wasn't quite attractive, or maybe it was the mental image of Cordelia that briefly flickered to life at the back of her mind, the pegasus knight's red hair spilling freely down her shoulders, but something filled her veins and heart with molten fury. Her foot was scything at the merchant before she realized it, a clumsy but vicious kick aimed at any part of the other woman she could reach, her scream of hate too feral to be entirely smothered by her gag.

_You should have tied my legs, you scum-sucking sacks of wyvern crap!_

The sole of her leather boot slammed into Anna's left thigh, sending the merchant girl staggering back with a squawk of surprise that made the painful jolt that ripped through Severa's taut arms worth it. The twintailed girl sneered around her gag as her body swung backwards on its tether, her blood red eyes already scanning for a better target.

The oldest of the bandits practically offered himself as a punching bag, stepping towards her with a face as ominously dark as a thundercloud, but before he could reach her and deliver the brutal slap he was already winding up, Anna stepped in between the two. She didn't even bother to look at the thug, sparing him no words, but it seemed the brigand had received the silent message, grudgingly withdrawing to join his throwback friends.

"Feisty little bitch, isn't she?" Anna's voice was just as melodically cheerful as before, but her playful face had hardened into something just as callously cold as those of her seeming allies, a mask that suited them but looked absolutely unnatural on an Anna. "Well, I guess there are demographics who're into that, but I'm the one who has to handle her for now, so we really should break her of that. You mind coming over here and stripping her?"

_What?!_

No feigned bravado could cover up the frightened widening of Severa's eyes or the sudden stiffening of her body, her skin suddenly feeling as cold as if they had already stripped her nude. She recovered quickly, a threatening snarl forming around the leather belt tied between her lips, but if she had been hoping her display of animalistic savagery would scare them away from her, she would be sorely disappointed. They didn't hesitate for a second, closing in on her from all sides, one of them coming at her from behind and wrapping thick, hairy arms around her waist, pulling her back into a rock-hard chest, another one grabbing at her legs to pin them together and deny her a second attempt at a kick.

Anna smiled sweetly, poisonously smug. "Try not to ruin that jerkin of hers, boys. I can get 200 gold for that thing."

Severa screamed a hail of insults and threats into the thick cloths clogging her mouth, howling and thrashing in the largest man's grip, but she couldn't stop their eager hands from roaming and stealing, could barely even slow them down. One of them picked at the fastenings of her leather armor, popping loose the brass studs and loosening the laces, while another ripped off her leather boots and iron greaves, leaving her feet scrabbling on the splintery floorboards in just the mid-shin-length socks she had worn beneath, the thin white fabric stained grey with sweat.

"Oh, hey, leave the socks on her!" Anna chirped, tenting her fingers and peering closely at the way Severa's toes curled in their socks in disgust. "Sells better in some markets, you know. No promises on the undies, though. I gotta see what I'm working with."

" _Nuuuhhhhh_!" Severa's revolted shriek was infused with a humiliatingly revealing thread of girlish terror, but she no longer cared, the sensation of her protective jerkin falling from her body leaving her feeling more vulnerable than she ever had before. Her black combat shirt was no protection from the grasping hands that skittered up and down her sides, roughly lifting her breasts and plumping them, finding and rubbing at her nipples through two layers of cloth that suddenly seemed all too inadequate. She felt fingers unbuckling her belt and digging into the waistband of her dark brown trousers, yanking them down her thighs and showing off the snug white panties she wore beneath, but the bastard kept one meaty arm hooked around her knees to hold her back, only removing it for an instant to allow her pants to fall loose to the floor.

Her shirt didn't last much longer, though they required a knife to cut it away from her. The small, rusty but sharp blade sliced through the garment like it was nothing, ripping along her left side and then her right, hacking messily through her collar before making shreds of the lingering scraps. The destroyed shirt fluttered to the floor all around her, leaving only an embarrassingly frilly white bra to contain her desperately heaving breasts, and Severa's face flamed as red as her crimson hair as every set of eyes in the room gravitated to her chest.

"Niiiice." The voice that broke the silence was Anna's, of course, the merchant girl grinning widely as she took in the full view of her prize. With only bra, panties, socks and gloves left to obscure Severa's toned, supple body, all guesswork was eliminated from Anna's greedy calculations, and she sashayed forward to meet the merchandise, the bandits holding her back at knee and waist to keep her still. "Okay, maybe I underestimated her. I can definitely find a buyer for _her_. The only challenge will be listening to them screaming bids over each other."

"So we got a deal, Anna?" Hot, sour breath issued against Severa's cheek as the bandit at her back adjusted his hold on her, gripping her waist just that little bit tighter. "I mean, you don't want her, we can take her. Didn't leave any of the peasant wenches breathing, so we could use a little entertainment-"

"Either you're selling her to me or you're fucking her. Not both." Anna's breath was sweeter, but still hot and unpleasant against Severa's face as the merchant peered closely into her eyes, her warm fingers tracing down the side of the warrior's nose.

Severa snorted, twisting her head away with a muffled growl of malice, but the thug at her back was quick to palm her cheek and turn her back to face Anna, keeping her head firmly in place. By then, however, the other redhead had lost interest, the fingers of both hands gliding down Severa's neck and sweeping down to capture her breasts. She wasn't as rough as the brigands had been, the merchant's smaller hands softer and their embrace more clinical, lifting and pushing her mounds about and squeezing just hard enough to make her suck in breath, but her touch left Severa feeling just as seedy and disgraced as before, maybe even more so, knowing that her physical attributes were being _assessed_. For _sale_.

One hand continued to feel her breasts through her frilly white bra, migrating from one to the other and probing at her unwillingly rising nipples with a thumb, but the other...

"They didn't mess around with you before I got here, did they?"

Warm, slender fingers slithered into her panties, delving between her legs and probing the folds they found, and Severa couldn't keep the anguished wail of protest inside any longer. Her body fought without her telling it to, bucking and writhing against the steel embrace of the bandits who held her captive, but there was no escape from the curious fingertips that worked their way inside of her, feeling around in search of her maidenhead.

"Uh-oh. Looks like something's missing." Anna's fingers slid back out of her, glistening faintly in the waning sunlight as they darted back out of Severa's panties, but she made no move to wipe them, raising them instead to the back of Severa's head and tugging at the knot that bound the thin leather belt between her lips. "Let's hear it straight from the horse's mouth, huh? Did these boys play around with you before they called me in? Throw you up against the wall and screw you, diddle you a little...?"

"Like hell we did," one of the older bandits muttered, but Anna paid him no mind. Her fingers worked the belt loose and let it drop to the floor, the same digits that had probed Severa only moments ago scooping into her mouth to clear out the rags within.

The moment the filthy, saliva-clogged cloths were plucked from her mouth, Severa spat straight into Anna's face, eyes burning with hate. "Keep your hands off me, you fucking crazy bitch!"

Wiping the thick glob of saliva from her nose and cheek with the back of her hand, Anna made no more to retaliate, almost as if she had expected it. "It's in your interests to co-operate, you little _slut_. If these _gentlemen_ broke you in, your price comes down and you probably get bought by some moderately rich farmer who wants a maid he doesn't have to pay and a quick lay between mucking the stables and milking the cows. Maybe even some cheap third-rate whorehouse. If you've got an excuse for that missing maidenhead, a _plausible_ one, maybe that won't have to happen." She leaned in close, the bandit's hand on her head still preventing Severa from looking away. "Did. They. Fuck. You?"

"No!" Her cheeks seared almost painfully scarlet, her gloved wrists twitching violently but uselessly in their tight bonds, Severa snarled the word into Anna's face, the rain of spittle this time unintentional. "I ride _horses_ , okay?! I'm a _warrior_ , and if you try putting me in some disgusting brothel, I'll _split your heads open_!"

"I'll put you in a _whorehouse_ ," Anna stressed the word, drawing it out, "if I want to. Of course, the price has to be right, but you'll sell. You'll definitely sell." She mused for a moment, that finger coming up to rest on her chin once again. "But we can't have you biting off the customer's cocks, can we? Like I said, we've really got to rein in that temper of yours. Hey, boys? How much more rope you got?"

~ ~ ~

The answer, as it turned out, was less than Anna wanted but more than she really needed.

They had taken Severa's hands down from above her head, easing the strain on her tormented arms, but with the three bandits there to hold her in place, there had been no chance of twisting her way out of their grip. Her hands had been unbound but immediately drawn behind her back, her gloves finally stripped away to leave her arms bare before her wrists were crossed over and captured in another tight web of rope. It was Anna's hands that worked the devious magic of ropework around her, passing the thin, chafing cord over and about Severa's wrists, circling them, cinching between them, knotting it painfully tight just to see her wince before drawing the remainder of the length rope up and around the twintailed girl's half-naked body.

Over her breasts. Under her breasts. Between her breasts, the tight network of cleverly woven rope conspiring to lift her chest up far more than her brassiere ever did, hugging her tightly in a cruel, almost omnipresent embrace that left her arms pinned against her sides and her breathing restricted as much as her body. The ropes dug into her skin at every turn, her frilly bra too skimpy and thin to protect the tender underside of her bosom from the strict, rough cords pressing into her, the lacy straps too narrow to shield her shoulders from the v-shaped ropes rising to cradle her neck.

Of course Anna hadn't finished there, though by then Severa had had more than enough. She'd made that more than clear, somehow finding the presence of mind amid the haze of humiliated distress to scream it into the merchant's ear, but her only reward had been a brigand's meaty palm clapped over her lips, the thick stink of his fingers harrying her every abbreviated breath.

The distraction of her merchandise's lingering autonomy removed, Anna busied herself with looping rope around Severa's naked waist, the mere presence of the merchant's face just an inch from her snug-fitting panties making the swordswoman even more uncomfortable. The memory of those probing fingers still stung, even after they had left her alone, and she was almost relieved that the greedy creature was only after her waist this time until she felt a length of that very same rope being drawn lower...

...and between her legs, pulled tight against her crotch.

Severa squealed against the hand gripping her face as the cord was yanked under and upward, plunging deep between her lower lips and grinding so hard against her clit that for a moment she dreaded the coarse fibers were going to scour it flat. The rope snatched the crotch of her panties deep into her nethers along with it, the thin layer of fabric doing nothing to protect her vulnerable flesh from the savagely tight incursion, the flurry of agonizing discomfort bringing stinging tears to her eyes. Heedless of her muffled screeches, Anna brought the rope back out the other side, drawing it between Severa's pert buttocks and hitching it in the rear of the rope around her waist, knotting it tightly so that the crotch rope stayed painfully put.

To the tune of the other girl's barely audible mewls, the merchant busied herself with an additional piece of workmanship, taking up the last loose cord of the knot and bringing it up to meet Severa's crossed, bound wrists. A few small but clever knots linked the two as one, and it only took one jerk of her arms for Severa to understand - the sensation of that damned evil rope trying to bury itself even deeper in her crotch was difficult to misinterpret, the added pressure drawing a keening whine from her covered mouth.

"That should teach you a nice little lesson." Giving Severa a pat on the head that the warrior just itched to shake off, Anna took a step backwards to admire her work, the thug at her back taking the opportunity to let his hand slip free from his captive's lips. "If I put you on sale like _that_ , the buyers'll go crazy over you. Something about tying up a young girl all tight like that just makes them bring their wallets out. Maybe it's pity, maybe it's sadism, but their gold weighs the same either way."

"Get... this... off me...!" Severa was under no illusions that they would actually do as she demanded, but the flickering flame of her rebellious spirit would not just let her endure the biting strain all over her body, and struggling was officially a very bad idea if she wanted to retain feeling between her legs when this was finally over. With mobility and modesty cast to the winds, the power of speech was all she had, even if every word was punctuated by a stricken gasp. "You sickos can't... just leave me... like this... _nnnngh..._ "

She closed her eyes tight and tilted her head backward as the crotch rope spontaneously twitched, slowly constricting inward, dimly sensing a calloused finger looping in the cord against her butt to draw the wretched contrivance tighter. It was the bandit at her feet, she slowly came to realist, one arm still bolted around her knees to pin them together, his other hand grazing against her panties as he manipulated the rope to his liking, forcing pained, hiccuping grunts from her defiantly closed mouth as the abrasive weave clawed deeper, deeper...

" _Agh! Stop it! Stop it!_ " Her lips and tongue were begging for mercy before her pride registered it, but the stress against her tender flesh banished any thoughts of taking her pleas back. It _hurt_ , aroused her some but mostly _hurt_ , enough that she could think of little else but the intrusive rope knifing itself against her crotch, the irritating dampness of her panties leaving them even less of a defense than they had been dry. "Please! Just! _STOP IIIT!_ "

When the bandit's finger finally withdrew, slackening the rope just a fraction, the cleaving tightness of the rope alone almost felt like a gentle caress. Severa heaved a shaking sigh, tears of relief tricking from the corners of her dull red eyes as she sagged against the embrace of the bandits' muscled arms. "I-I'll kill you..."

"Well, I can't have you telling my customers that." Clicking her tongue, Anna plucked a familiar pile of stained, saliva-clotted rags from her pocket, her nose wrinkling as she turned the sodden cloths over and over in her hand. "But I can't exactly shove these back in there, either. Turn-on for some customers, turn-off for most. Did you guys not have anything cleaner, or is this just from her dirty mouth?"

"We got what we got," the only bandit with his paws nowhere near Severa snapped, leaning up against one of the barn's solid wooden beams. "Sorry we didn't have fresh silk or somethin', little miss upmarket. Didn't know you was that picky."

Anna made a face at him, her hand already back in a different pocket. "You're lucky I always come prepared, gents. Ta-daaaa!"

The thick metal ball looked ridiculous hanging from the thin leather strap, the sphere's silver surface dotted with little holes, but Severa wasn't laughing. She had never seen anything like it before, but with a sense of grim certainty, she knew exactly what it was for.

"Okay, so maybe this isn't the most sanitary thing in the world either, but it looks a whole lot better than those grimy old rags." Anna lifted the ball up so that Severa could take a closer look, holding it aloft by those narrow black straps, the buckle components at either end as shiny as the ball itself. "You can barely even tell it's been used before. A couple scratches from a couple teeth, but hey, at least the other girls broke it in for you, huh?"

How many mouths had that _thing_ been in before? The disgusting thought of sharing it with some unknown captive from who-knew-how-long ago troubled Severa nearly as much as the idea that the unsettlingly specialized device was so casually and often reused. It made her feel like she was on some ghastly production line, that this was _normal_ to these people, reminding her that she was as much merchandise to them as a sack of potatoes was to a grocer. An item. A _product_.

The cold, notched surface of the metal ball pushed up against Severa's mouth before she noticed it closing in, Anna's sharp eyes watching her over its silver hemisphere. The ball nudged against her teeth through her lips, trying to force its way past, the merchant's clever fingers shoving relentlessly at the other side of the ball, lightly at first, then harder. The satisfied mirth in Anna's red eyes suggested that she was enjoying the game more than she was frustrated by Severa's resistance, gently rolling the surface of the ball up and down against the warrior's pursed lips, teasing her with the size and hardness of the object that they both knew would inevitably find its home inside Severa's mouth, but the longer the silent battle drew on, the more the twintailed maiden longed to scream in the merchant bitch's face even if it meant parting her lips for the gag.

"Come on now. Open up." It took a few minutes of playful toying, but eventually even Anna began to lose patience. One hand seized Severa's nose and clamped it shut, while her other palm cupped the ball against her prisoner's face, grinding it against her lips, waiting for her to run out of air. Moments passed in steely silence, Severa's narrowed, hateful eyes burning into Anna's, determined to hold their stalemate as long as humanly possible... but she was only flesh and blood, and her body's demands for oxygen soon overwhelmed her mind's defiance. Her mouth popped open, and Anna did not miss her chance, shoving the bulk of the hard metal sphere deep into Severa's mouth.

The biting taste of metal hit her tongue as the thick ball forced her mouth to part around it, keeping her jaw split wide open and reducing her snarl of outrage to a formless, murky grunt, the thin leather straps bracing against the corners of her lips as Anna's hands took them behind her head and buckled them tight. It was horrible, humiliating, the hole-dotted ball feeling more unnatural in her mouth than the belt and dirty rags ever had, the scrape of her teeth against the unyielding metal driving her crazy after just a few seconds. She felt like a muzzled animal, and as she saw the sadistic glee on the faces of Anna and her bandit friends, she couldn't help but imagine that was the point.

With a nod from the merchant girl, the bandits finally released their hold on Severa, withdrawing back to a safe distance and watching their captive yelp and squeal as she found her feet with her chafing visitor still burrowed between her thighs. Her sudden cry sent drool spilling through the holes in her bulky metal gag, the warm liquid sparkling in the waning sunlight as it trickled down her chin and dripped onto her rope-tortured breasts. The whole miserable band of thugs broke out into a chorus of snorting guffaws at the sight, Anna's delighted laughter soaring above them all, mocking her, needling her, filling her with shame enough to overwhelm even her seething rage.

_Not good enough. Pathetic. Not like your mother._ The thoughts she had spent years sealing away in her head came flooding back, as if it were the brigands and their merchant friend hurling the accusations at her rather than her own insecurities. _Waste of space. Weak. Useless. Cordelia would be ashamed of you._ Tears welled up in her eyes once again, but she refused to let them fall, if only because she knew her audience would lap up her misery. Instead, she turned her scarlet face away, her sweaty socks padding against the dusty floorboards as she tried to back away from her tormentors.

"Hey, where do ya think yer goin'?" The youngest of the bandits stormed across to the retreating maiden, clutching the ropes at her shoulder and hauling her back towards the center of the barn. The added tension had the 'unfortunate' side effect of tightening the rope harness Anna had woven around Severa's upper body, the sudden constriction making her bite down on her gag and breathe a hiss through the round little holes, and the stumbling steps she was forced to take only tugged at her crotch rope more, sawing it back and forth between her legs. Her agonized yelps sent more drool spilling through the gag's multitude of holes, splashing onto her chest, spurring them to laugh at her expense all the more.

"Well, this has been absolutely _grand_ ," Anna finally managed, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye, "but this young lady and I really must be getting on. Here's what we agreed on, with a little extra so you'll remember me next time you get an opportunity like this." She placed an obviously weighty leather bag in the palm of the eldest bandit, seeming to take no offense when the brute poured the contents onto a nearby crate and began to count the golden coins that tumbled out. "I don't suppose one of you boys could hobble her feet for me? I don't need the little bitch kicking me, but there's no way I'm carrying her to the cart."

Of course she wanted to resist, of course she tried to, and of course, she failed. Catching Severa and holding her still was a simple matter when she was unable to fight back with her arms, and despite Anna's concerns the twintailed warrior wasn't about to level another kick at anyone when the simple act of walking was intolerable enough with this rope trying to saw her in half. All she could do was stand there as they coiled rope around her ankles and drew the loops tight against her skin through her socks, hating herself for meekly complying, growling around her metal muzzle if only so she could tell herself that she had done _something_.

They left enough slack so that she could take small steps, just as Anna had requested, their palms running up and down her thighs and her calves in one final exploration before they withdrew from her from the last time. Anna didn't complain about the liberties they took, throwing the man a knowing wink as she sidled up to her merchandise with a haughty smile that made Severa wish it was possible to beat somebody to death with their own expression. "I think we're done here," the merchant hummed, snatching at the rope tied around Severa's waist and giving it an insistent tug that brought the girl hatefully stumbling forward, tears and drool spilling loose down her face. "Don't worry, gentlemen. I'll find her a good home."


End file.
